4- Love Days: The End Story
by Nana Nikiforova
Summary: El primer amor es algo que siempre soñamos con conocerlo algún día y estar junto a él toda tu vida. Pero nunca se cumple esto, sólo algunas personas lo logran, esto será para Ryurichiro y Misaki que tienen que evitar que su amor perdure de lo contrario la historia volverá a iniciar Reeditada y mejorada


_**Instituto Marukawa**_

 _4 de Abril 2016_

\- Saki-Chan ya es tarde- gritó Kotaro al segundo piso pero al no ver respuesta subió las escaleras para entrar a la primera habitación

En una cama matrimonial, un doncel dormía plácidamente tapado hasta la cabeza mientras que Kotaro suspiro al ver a su nieto que se negaba a despertar.

-Saki-Chan ya es hora de levantarse- dijo el ojiverde moviendo el bulto de la cama que se negaba levantarse- Bien pero recuerda que es tu primer día en la preparatoria

El joven doncel sé levantó de un golpe para correr hacia al baño ante la mirada del ojiverde que suspiró al ver a su nieto para luego sonreír y salir de la habitación, mientras que en una casa pasaba lo mismo a excepción del que el doncel miraba a su to-chan con un nuevo moretón, suspiro para tomar un pan tostado y salir de la cocina y tomar su maletín y salir.

-Adios!- grito el doncel saliendo del lugar que solía llamar hogar

-Cuidate!- respondió Chiaki a su hijo salir de la casa

-Papa, ya me voy- dijo el menor poniéndose los zapatos y salir como bala del departamento

-Cuídate- gritaron los ojiverdes al ver salir al menor

-Ryu-kun-grito un castaño ojiesmeralda al ver a su amigo parado en donde estaban las listas asignadas a los grupos

-Ah, Misaki-kun-grito al ver a su amigo de la infancia acercándose

-Estamos en el mismo grupo?-pregunto Misaki sosteniendo la correa de su bolso

-No he visto todavía- respondió apenado

-ven vamos-dijo tomando su mano para acercarse a la lista

-Que sucede?- pregunto Misaki mirando a su amigo suspirar mirando las listas de los salones

-Nada, sólo que aún no me creo que ya estemos en el instituto- dijo Ryurichiro sonriéndole a su amigo- aún me parece surrealista

-Vamos- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo- que desde el último año en secundaria ya quieras ingresar

-Tienes razón- susurro para luego sonreír hacia las listas- y al parecer estamos en la misma aula

-Eh?- dijo Misaki para ver las listas

1-1A  
Usami Akihiko  
Sumi Keiichi  
Aikawa Eri  
Shinobu Takatsuki  
Akamatsu Nanamy

1-2B

Takano Misaki  
Hatori Ryurichiro  
Asahina Kauro  
Noyori Yuzu

Misaki asintió mientras hacía una mueca- tienes razón y al parecer estaremos con Yuzu

-Que mal que Nana esta en otro- dijo Ryurichiro mirando las demás listas y el nombre de su amiga- al igual que Shinobu

Misaki asintió para mirar a su alrededor y ver a los chicos de nuevo ingreso pero sintió una mirada tras su espalda, disimuladamente miro y vio a un varón de cabellos castaños claros y ojos avellanas mirándolo fijamente, hasta que lo vio avanzar a hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Disculpa- dijo el varón llamando a los donceles

-Eh?- pregunto Ryurichiro para mirar a su lado derecho y ver al varon, su rostro se sonrojo al sólo verlo- si?

-Sabes donde está el grupo 1-2B?- pregunto el chico mirando fijamente al doncel

-Eh? a si, parece que vamos en el mismo salón- susurro Ryurichiro

-Ah, qué bien- dijo el ojiavellana sonriéndole- Kauro Asahina

-Yo soy Ryurichiro Hatori y el es mi amigo Misaki Takano, también va a ir a nuestro grupo- respondió el ojilila

-Que bien, al parecer no estaré sólo- respondió Kauro- de que secundaria?

-De la secundaria Nakamura- respondió Misaki al ver a su amigo sin habla- y usted?

-A de Fukawa- respondió mirando a los donceles con sorpresa- no soy el único pero desgraciadamente mis amigos quedaron en la clase A, por cierto esa escuela no es privada?

-Si-respondieron ambos

-Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Kauro mirando a ambos chicos

\- No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Misaki entre dientes recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su amigo- que?

\- Nada- respondió Ryurichiro rodando los ojos para mirar al castaño

Pero Ryurichiro vio que el ojiavellana miraba hacia otro lado, siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con una chica pelirroja de ojos azules que practicaba con un alumno de un salón superior. Ryurichiro hizo una mueca de descontento por lo que llamó al varón.

-Disculpa, este sabes cuándo iniciarán las clases?- pregunto el castaño preocupado

\- Bueno por lo que tengo entendido, hoy se dan las listas grupales y mañana se inician las clases- respondió Kauro neutro mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaba la peliroja

\- Bueno, gracias por decirnos- dijo Misaki con una sonrisa que ocultaba su molestia- hasta mañana

Dijo el ojiverde para tomar la mano de su amigo y caminar hacia la salida, Ryurichiro y Misaki se despidieron para tomar caminos diferentes a sus hogares, el ojiesmeralda vivía un poco alejado de la preparatoria por lo que tomaba el hacia Haramihara sin darse cuenta que era observado por un peliplateado.


End file.
